Yugioh! DE - Episode 082
Lovers Quarrel II Synopsis Shy meets a General of the Ice Barrier. Summary Strategist of the Ice Barrier Shy realizes she drew "Strategist of the Ice Barrier" and recognizes it as one of the men in her dream. After moment of hesitation, she summons it to make everything seem normal as people are watching. Shy has no idea what her new monster does but reads its card text to use its effect to discard "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" and draw a card. Afterward, "Strategist" speaks to Shy in her mind, asking her to turn on their connection. Cameron immediately intervenes and uses his channeling powers to include himself their conversation before Shy can respond. He tells "Strategist" this is not the time or place. "Strategist" warns that they will control Shy's every draw until she speaks to them. Shy continues her turn as if nothing is happening. She destroys the "Goblin" monsters and switches "Aroma Jar" to Defense Position. When it's Victoria's turn, "Strategist" uses the chance to speak to Shaheen, apologizing for their manipulation of their emotions. Shy asks why she can see and hear him when she had not before. Strategist explains that Shy grew on Corinthia Island because she studied and trained but her powers were triggered by Cameron. Even if she mutes their connection, so long as Cameron is within her vicinity her powers will grow due to the signal Cameron emits as a channeler. Neither duelist knows what Strategist is talking about as Cameron never knew he was emitting some kind of signal. The Mall Meanwhile, Mila, Maya, and Clarissa are enjoying the mall and trying on various clothes. Mila says her third round check won her 30 thousand dollars and she intends to use it. As they have fun, Maya overhears a few people buzzing about famous people dueling and reports to her friends. Clarissa checks online, and reads that Doubles Dueling Specialists Victoria and Shane are dueling Cameron and his girlfriend. Picture and a short video of the duel so far confirm Cameron and Shy in the tag duel. Mila is lightly upset Cameron managed to turn another day that was supposed to be about her in a celebrity moment. She jokes that she's glad she nearly burned him alive. Maya doesn't understand the "joke" and Clarissa nudges Mila on mentioning her powers in front of Maya. Mila explains that she dueled Cameron a while ago at school and should have defeated him. After getting past her initial annoyance, Mila says they should watch the duel before it ends, noting that they can grab lunch with the two while they are out. General Gantala Back at the duel, Victoria summons a second "Goblin Attack Force" and combines "The Shallow Grave", "H - Heated Heart", and "Ballista of Rampart Smashing" for a devasting power combination that revives Shy's "Cryomancer" in facedown Defense Position and destroys it to inflict immense piercing damage. Distracted by conversation with "Strategist", Cameron is not phased when Victoria plays Shane's "Minor Goblin Official". Cameron plays a very simple turn by setting a Spell/Trap and summoning "Cure Mermaid". During Shane's turn, Shane plays "Final Attack Orders", which is the reason why Cameron did not attack the previous turn. Cameron stops the attacks with "Gravity Bind", so Shane Tribute Summons "Mosaic Manticore" for reasons only Shane and Victoria understand. Shy draws "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier" and considers discarding it via "Strategist". However, "General Gantala" energy seeps into Shy and he controls her to Tribute Summon itself. "General Gantala" is disappointed in Shy for acting like a child when it comes to being an envoy. The spirit berates Cameron as well for not being more assertive in getting Shy to turn her connection back on. He does not apologize for instilling fear into Shy when it comes to the X-Saber. He explains to Shy that she is their vessel and admits they need her. By extension they need her safe and intend to protect her. Shy says she does not need protection in human matters and General Gantala bites back to remind her what could happen in a psychic duel if she tries to abandon them. Gantala says she has yet to feel the pain and reality of a true psychic duel when the other wants to hurt her. He says she does not know the "X-Saber" as they do. Shy is stubborn in resisting the "Ice Barrier". She says it's not forever, just temporary. Shy Normal Summons another "Ice Barrier" monster, "Samurai of the Ice Barrier". She sets two cards. When she attempts to end her turn, "General Gantala" tells Shy to at least use his effect to revive "Strategist", which she does. Winning the Duel During Victoria's turn, "Mosaic Manticore's" effect revives its "Goblin" tributes and she Xyz Summons "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer", whose effect sends "Gravity Bind" into Shy's Deck. Now, Victoria's monsters can attack "Aroma Jar" to win in irony as "Aroma Jar" is the only reason Cameron and Shy have lasted in the duel. Shy activates "Ice Barrier" to stop "Mosaic Manticore's" attack, but Victoria stops the effect with Shane's "Trap Jammer". However, Shy's initial trap was only a test to make sure her real strategy was not stopped. She activates "Snowman Effect", which Shy says is an improved version of "Covering Fire". "Aroma Jar" gains ATK equal to the total original ATK of all monsters she controls, granting it 8000 ATK and the power to destroy "Castel" and win the duel for her and Cameron. Both sides exchange friendly handshakes after the duel. Cameron and Shy thank Shane and Victoria for the experience. Shane and Victoria notes that the two seemed spaced out during the duel, which Cameron reasons as it being a long day. Cameron, Victoria, and Shane take pictures with their audience and sign a few autographs. A few suddenly approach Shy as well, wondering if she is a professional duelist. Shy then sees Mila, Clarissa, and Maya. She joins them with Cameron. The trio explain that they came out to see the commotion after learning Cameron and Shy were in a duel against professionals. Cameron introduces his friends to Victora and Shane, which leads a selfie especially for Mila, causing her to forgive Cameron. Cameron doesn't know what he did wrong and Clarissa tells him to go with it as Mila was briefly considering setting him on fire again, which effectively silences Cameron. Aftermath A little later the group has lunch and Cameron and Shy explain their outing, which Maya still believes was a date that the pair still deny. Clarissa and Mila know better but shelve any discussion about their powers. Instead, after lunch, the group resumes their day for Mila, which ends before Mila goes to see a Broadway show with her parents at night. Hotel At the hotel, Cameron and Shy share a coffee drink, and Cameron offers to have Shy driven home again. Shy politely declines this time and shows Cameron her phone which has intense messages from her parents about Cameron being her boyfriend and the duel they had against professionals. Shy summarizes that her father is coming to get her. Cameron then asks Shy about the Ice Barrier, and Shy pulls out General Gantala. She can feel his energy and frustration. Cameron touches the card, expecting a sensation. He gets the same one and reports that the general is still not happy. However, Cameron says that everyone's experience is different. Cameron says his sister was at his side every step of the way to help him learn about Genex Dragon and his powers. Cameron says he had arguments with the dragon and still does and he had to learn to get to a place where he can keep his connection with his dragon without losing himself though admits the dragon will intervene if he's in danger whether he likes it or not, something the dragon vehemently confirms. Cameron says he understands Shy muting her connection with the Ice Barrier and Dance Princess until after she meets Cole, but when she's ready she'll learn to bond with her Duel Spirits without losing herself to them. Shy thanks Cameron for his understanding. Shy gets a buzz that her father is outside. Before she leaves, Cameron remembers Shy having a "tough" time being away from him due to their psychic connection, and they will not be together tomorrow due to his hectic schedule. To help her, Cameron hands Shy "Genex Undine" and "Hydro Genex". Cameron says it's not him Shy needs but the symbiosis with Genex. Cameron says that these two cards are infused with his Genex energy and the energy of the Ice Barrier. Shy asks Cameron how he would know that. Cameron says he can more or less sense it but he says that when she is around, he can "hear" these two cards specifically much more clearly. He says they still speaks in only beeps but he can actually interpret them. Cameron remembers what Strategist said about him amplifying her powers, and he believes Shy amplifies his powers and connection to his spirits the same. Shy takes the cards and feels incredible calm with them and their energy. Shy thanks Cameron, and they share a tight hug before she leaves with her father. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble and Shy Anderson vs. Victoria Townsend and Shane Withrow *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cameron and Shy share 6200 LP. Cameron has 2 cards in his hand and Shy has 6, including "Strategist of the Ice Barrier". They controls "Aroma Jar" (500/500) and "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) in Attack Position and Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering". Victoria and Shane share 6850 LP. Victoria has 4 cards in her hand, and Shane has 3. The controls "Goblin Elite Attack Force" (2200/1500) and "Goblin Attack Force" in Defense Position and 2 set Spell/Traps. Turn 4: Shy Shy Normal Summons “Strategist of the Ice Barrier” (1600/1600). She activates “Strategist’s” effect to discard “Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier” and draw a card. “Fire Princess” and “Strategist” attack “Goblin Attack Force” and “Goblin Elite”, respectively. Shane activates “Final Attack Orders”; Shy activates “Instant Freeze” to negate the trap and force it facedown. In addition, Victoria/Shane cannot activate it for until their third Standby Phase. The attacks continue and the opposing monsters are destroyed. Shy sets one card and switches “Aroma Jar” to Defense Position. During the End Phase, “Aroma Jar” and “Fire Princess” activate (Cameron/Shy 5700 > 6700; Victoria/Shane 6850 > 6350). Turn 5: Victoria Victoria activates “Hey, Trunade” to return all set Spell/Traps on the field to the hand. She Normal Summons a second “Goblin Attack Force”. She activates “The Shallow Grave”, allowing both players to Special Summon a monster from their GY in facedown Defense Position. She Special Summons a “Goblin Attack Force” and Shy Special Summons “Cryomancer” (1300/0). She activates “H – Heated Heart” and targets her face-up “Goblin Attack Force”. It gains 500 ATK (2300 > 2800/0) and can inflict piercing damage until the End Phase. She then equips the same monster with “Ballista of Rampart Smashing”, increasing its ATK by 1500 when it attacks a facedown Defense Position Monster. “Goblin Attack Force” gains 1500 (2800 > 4300/0) as it attacks and destroys the set “Cryomancer” (Cameron/Shy 6700 > 2400). After the battle, the effects of “Ballista” expire. She sets two cards. During the End Phase, “Aroma Jar” and “Fire Princess” activate (Cameron/Shy 2400 > 2900; Victoria/Shane 6350 > 5850). In addition, the effects of “Heated Heart” expire, so “Goblin Attack Force’s” ATK return to normal. Turn 6: Cameron During Cameron’s Standby Phase, Victoria activates Continuous Trap: “Minor Goblin Official” since Cameron/Shy have less than 3000 LP. Now during each of their Standby Phases, they will take 500 damage (Cameron/Shy 2900 > 2400). Cameron sets one card and Normal Summons “Cure Mermaid” (1500/800). Now, during each of Cameron/Shy’s Standby Phases, “Cure Mermaid” will activate to increase their LP by 800. During the End Phase, “Aroma Jar” and “Fire Princess” activate (Cameron/Shy 2400 > 2900; Victoria/Shane 5850 > 5350). Turn 7: Shane Shane activates “Final Attack Orders”. He Flip Summons the facedown “Goblin Attack Force”. The right “Goblin Attack Force” attacks “Aroma Jar”. Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Gravity Bind” to prevent Level 4+ monsters from attacking. Shane sacrifices his two monsters to Tribute Summon “Mosaic Manitcore” (2800/2300). He sets one card. During the End Phase, “Aroma Jar” and “Fire Princess” activate (Cameron/Shy 2400 > 2900, Victoria/Shane 5350 > 4850). Turn 8: Shy During the Standby Phase, “Minor Goblin Official” and “Cure Mermaid” activate, and the latter triggers the effect of “Fire Princess” (Cameron/Shy 2900 > 2400 > 3200; Victoria/Shane 4850 > 4350). Shy sacrifices “Strategist” and “Cure Mermaid” to Tribute Summon “General Gantala of the Ice Barrier” (2800/2000). Shy activates the effect of “Ultimate Offering”, paying 500 LP (Cameron/Shy 3200 > 2700) to Normal Summon “Samurai of the Ice Barrier” (1800/1500). She sets two cards. During the End Phase, the effect of “General Gantala” allows Shy to Special Summon an “Ice Barrier” monster from her GY, and she Special Summons Special Summons “Strategist” in Attack Position. In addition, “Aroma Jar” and “Fire Princess” activate (Cameron/Shy 2700 > 3200, Victoria/Shane 4300 > 3850). Turn 9: Victoria During the Standby Phase, the effect of “Mosaic Manicore” activates. The two monster used for its Tribute Summon are Special Summoned in Attack Position but their effects are negated and cannot attack. Victoria overlays her two “Goblin Attack Force” to Xyz Summon “Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer” (2000/1000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. She activates “Castel’s” effect, detaching its 2 Xyz Material to send “Gravity Bind” into Shy’s Deck. “Mosaic Manticore” attacks “Aroma Jar”; Shy activates “Ice Barrier” to reduce “Manticore’s” ATK to 0 as she controls at least 2 WATER monsters. Victoria activates “Trap Jammer” to negate Shy’s trap and destroy it. The attack continues (Cameron/Shy 3200 > 900). “Castel” attacks “Aroma Jar”; Shy activates “Snowman Effect” and targets “Aroma Jar”. “Aroma Jar” now gains ATK equal to the total original ATK of all monsters Cameron/Shy controls (“Aroma Jar”: 500 > 8000/500). “Castel” is overpowered and destroyed (Victoria/Shane 3850 > 0). Cameron and Shy win Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Shy's Duels Category:Tag Duels